


Haunted

by Artwraith



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy has a foul mouth, Dirty Language, Ghost Billy Hargrove, Ghost Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Might touch on some deep things in the future, Mutual Masturbation, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Overall lighthearted, Teasing, This is comedic and horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwraith/pseuds/Artwraith
Summary: Steve Harrington is haunted by the late Billy Hargrove.Steve didn't even know Billy had died.He could still See him. He could still hear him.Billy is quick to realise Steve is the only one who can do so.And what fun it is, to tease him.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should add a 'major character death' warning? I don't want this to be angsty!  
> I might touch on some deeper stuff in the future, but it'll always be in a really light manner, as I can't deal with angst.
> 
> Also I won't ever have a cliffhanger!!

Steve was _haunted_.

Granted, he _felt_ haunted by his past, his future, and the shitload of homework he has to do. But in reality, he was _actually_ haunted by the late Billy Hargrove.

Strange things just seemed to _happen_ in Hawkins. It wasn’t outlandish or unusual when Billy just _disappeared_ for a week- He had always been a bit reckless as far as Steve was concerned. They weren’t exactly _close,_ either _._ Billy was the boy that Steve had admired from afar, always out of reach, despite how often Steve would feel his hot breath on his neck, _teasing him_.

It was _odd_ when Billy returned. He wouldn’t talk to anyone. Wouldn’t go to class. Often didn’t even show up at school, and Steve would catch him loitering outside the buildings, looking through windows. He wasn’t picking up Max- In fact, Steve didn’t _see_ him in the Camaro at _all_ , and the few times Billy was close enough to exchange glances, he looked right _through_ Steve.

But then there was a funeral. _Billy’s Funeral._

And Steve couldn’t believe his eyes or his ears as he sobbed through the tiny ceremony, head racing with the fact that it didn’t make _any fucking sense, because I saw him just yesterday._

He’s almost accepts that he’s mad with grief or god forbid _, heartbreak_ , hallucinating Billy’s likeness, until he _sees_ him _again_ , _peering_ through the classroom window like some goddamn stalker. When Steve gapes at him, Billy’s eyes narrow a little.

Steve had offered a slow and hesitant wave, getting a _shock_ when Billy _jolts_ in surprise, _tripping_ _over himself_ and _falling_ when he took a step back.

Without even thinking, Steve stood from his desk to look out the window, to _see_ if Billy was okay. He seems to be fumbling back to his feet, lacking his _usual_ confidence, but then the teacher is standing right beside Steve’s desk, giving him a pointed _look_.

Steve doesn’t know what to say when the teacher drawls out a “ _Something you want to share with the class, Harrington?”_

They don’t see Billy. They don’t see him coming up and pressing his face to the window or how he looks at Steve with utter disbelief.

So Steve sits back down and shakes his head.

...

It was the shock of a lifetime when Billy all but _appears_ to corner him in one of the bathrooms. Seriously, Steve had _no_ idea _how_ he got there, Billy caging him against the wall with his arms and making his heart _race_.

It’s a lot to swallow when Billy gives him the _rundown_.

The “ _I totally did die, and I’m pretty sure I’m a ghost now. Also, I think you’re the only one who can see me.”_ Kind of rundown.

Steve sort of chokes out a “ _sorry?”_ When he meets Billy’s frantic expression, worried that he’d invoked a vengeful spirit, or that _seeing_ Billy made him somehow _responsible_. He’d never _talked_ with the dead before.

Billy isn’t _mad_ though, has that wicked look in his eyes that would always appear when he stalked Steve across the court, his lips coming in _dangerously_ close to Steve’s ear when he whispers.

“ _Saw you cryin' at my funeral, Pretty Boy. Didn’t think you were gonna miss me..”_

Steve’s face heats, red blooming in his cheeks, and he squirms when Billy’s breath tickles his neck.

“I was crying because you _fucking_ died- I didn’t _expect_ to _see_ you again- That’s how this _usually_ works, you know!”

Billy had laughed at that.

“Well you’re in _luck_ , _Stevie_. I’m here. And it looks like it’s just _you_ and _me_ , now.” Steve only flusters further when Billy’s tongue pokes out to wet his lips, heart pounding because it looks like Billy wants to _kiss_ him.

Tommy had stormed into the bathroom, calling after Steve and the brunette _panics_ when Tommy stares at him, hands on his hips. Steve doesn’t get to blurt out “ _this isn’t what it looks like!”_ Before Tommy glares.

“Who the _hell_ are you talking to?”

He asks, as if Steve _wasn’t_ being cornered, as if he wasn’t getting _eyes_ from a fucking _ghost._

“I- I don’t _know?_ Can’t you just _give me a minute-_ ”

Tommy rolls his eyes, tracing his gaze over the way Steve had kinda _cowered_ into the corner, before giving his head a shake. His eyes linger the entire time while he slowly walks from the concreted room.

Steve makes a note to speak to Billy quietly, voice coming out as a panicked whisper when the blonde gives him a cocky, _I told you so_ , look.

“He- he really _couldn’t_ see-..” Billy nods, placing large hands on the wall beside Steve’s shoulders, amused by how he goes even _more_ red.

“Been a _lonely_ week for me, _Stevie_. C'mon, let’s be _friends_..”

The term friends is _definitely_ being used _loosely_ , when Billy’s tongue darts out to trace his lips, wicked gaze fixed to wide brown eyes.

“Secretly always wanted you. Wanted to _do_ things to you..”

He gasps, squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to think about how his cock kicks to life. Billy was barely _inches away_ now.

“ _Billy- No- I.._ ”

Billy looks kind of smug when he pulls away suddenly, still waggling his tongue.

“Just _think_ about it, _Stevie_. You’re a Petty Boy, and I _know_ you’ve _always_ been hot for me. Just some food for _thought_.”

Billy backs down and let’s Steve peel himself away from the corner, straightening his shirt and _pants_. He’s not sure what to say, averting his gaze from Billy, biting his lip a little. His breath is a little ragged and his heart is racing- _Billy_. _A ghost._

“Look- I’ve gotta go back to class- I- I need to think..”

Steve spares Billy a final, silent glance before going and giving himself a once over in the mirror, he doesn’t want to be _caught_ talking to _himself_ again. Billy watches, sighing to himself as he watches Steve leave the room, shaking his head.

Tommy is quick to catch up with Steve, giving him another _look_. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost..”

Steve _scoffs_ , shaking his head.

“Look Tommy, maybe I _have.”_

Steve _neglects_ to mention that it was the perpetually horny ghost of Billy Hargrove.

....

Oddly enough, Billy seems to keep a bit of distance between them since he had confronted Steve.

They had talked- _sort of_. Billy had followed Steve home, loitering a few meters behind him, grinning at Steve every time the brunette looked back to check he was still there. Ignoring him becomes impossible when he sees that stupid blonde head poke _through_ his front door with a wince, and Billy makes himself at _home_ sitting on top of the dining table.

“You.. you _can’t_ keep doing this to me Billy, it’s fucking _creepy_!”

Steve is very thankful for the big empty house all of a sudden, not needing to watch how loudly he speaks.

“Doing what?” Billy quirks an eyebrow at him.

“ _Following_ me! Being all quiet and staring at me!”

Billy laughs, offering a smug look.

“If you wanted conversation, all you needed to do was _ask_ , Pretty Boy..”

In all honesty, Steve should just cut his losses, sighing as he kicks off his shoes and takes a seat on the couch, rummaging for the tv remote. As Billy takes a seat next to him, he mutters a _that’s not what I meant_.

They sit in eerie silence for only a moment and Steve can’t _take it_ , can’t _ignore_ the fact that Billy is _there-_ In his goddamn house.

“ _What_ do you want from me, Billy?”

Billy gives him a bit of a blank look.

“I _told_ you. No one else can see me. No one _else_ can _talk_ to me. Not Max, not Susan, not even fucking _Tommy_. Maybe that’s a blessing. I’ve been _alone_ for a whole week, and then you _wave_ to me with a dumb look on your pretty little face. You _see_ me. You’re all I’ve got, Steve...”

Steve swallows a little, trying to glance around the room before meeting Billy’s gaze again. He wants to ask _why me?_ But doubts Billy has an answer. He thinks about how Billy had confronted him in the bathroom, red bleeding into his cheeks.

“How..- How did you know I.. I _liked_ you..?”

Billy chuckles at the turn in conversation, finding it endearing that Steve is trying to hide how he’s blushing.

“You _stared_ at me. Watch me like everyone else does- Blushed like a virgin and it was always _so_ easy to get a rise out of you. It was also _pretty_ _obvious_ when you popped a boner during practice, getting all _hot and bothered_ when I’d grind on your ass..”

Steve chokes on his own spit, coughing a bit.

“ _Billy!_ ”

“Mhm, it was a fun time. Always had to try real hard not to look, you’re fuckin _packing_ , Stevie.”

Steve gapes and Billy just laughs, licking his lips, relishing the fact that he’d caught Steve so off guard.

“You- You really can’t just _say_ stuff like that, Billy!”

He shrugs, laughing even more.

“Steve. I can say _whatever the fuck I want_. If I want to talk about _choking on your cock_ , I’m gonna _fucking_ do it. You’re the only one who has to hear it, remember?”

Steve winces, _hating_ how the phrase makes him chub a little. He doesn’t have a chance to shift before Billy has noticed and is licking his lips, chuckling low in his throat.

“You’re _insatiable_. How am I supposed to _deal_ with you, goddamn!” Steve has inched away from Billy just a fraction, maybe to conceal himself a bit more.

“Start by showing me your dick? Don’t worry, I’ll return the favour..”

Steve flinches as one of Billy’s hands reaches over to grip his thigh before stopping short. Billy’s contemplating, before he slowly withdraws his hand, nearly sighing out a chuckle.

“Just _kiddin'_ Stevie. You’re probably a _sap_ , we can take this slow..”

Billy’s voice wavers a little, despite how he tries to hide it, and Steve does ponder his sudden hesitancy. He watches Billy stand and shifts himself a bit more when Billy fakes a stretch.

“M’ going for a walk. Open the door for me will you?”

Steve’s glance flicks between Billy and the door. “ _Why?_ Can’t you just walk through? You did it _before.._ ”

Billy snorts, hand on one of his hips.

“Because it _hurts_ , you dumbass. I only do it if I _have_ to.”

Steve rolls his eyes at Billy’s scolding. How the _fuck_ was he supposed to know. Regardless, he goes and opens the door, watching Billy stride down the street, and Steve wonders what the hell he might be getting up to.

He also wonders what the hell _he’s_ going to do about Billy.

....

Things start to make a little more sense the next time Steve has basketball practice.

Billy had become somewhat of a constant for him, loitering in a corner of his room or against the wall of each class, occasionally spouting distracting filth or making sarcastic comments about the lesson- Steve almost _always_ laughs at them, getting a scolding from the teacher on more than one occasion. He’d even go as far as to say he _enjoyed_ Billy being around at home- It wasn’t quite so lonely when you had someone to watch tv with, someone to gossip to about _dumb_ _shit_ and who has a crush on who.

However, Steve had started to notice a pattern in Billy’s behaviour, one that didn’t _add up_. Having heard _more_ than enough about Billy’s prior _reputation_ , it didn’t make sense for Billy to be full of _empty promises_.

He’d tease Steve, just about anywhere. _Loved_ to do it during class. Would tell Steve he had _plans_ , would say things.

“ _wouldn’t you love me to just bend you over that fucking desk, make you moan my name. Bet you’d sound so pretty.”_

And then when Steve would _finally_ come home, _finally_ be _alone_ with Billy, who would be _more_ than happy to rile him up again with his dirty words, each of them _impossibly_ turned on when Billy falters, backs away. Shifts the conversation and _complains again about wanting a fucking smoke_.

Steve was doing well in this game, was feeling confident they’d win as he scored _another_ hoop. Billy _liked_ to watch him practice, even offering him actual _good_ advice from time to time, and that’s exactly what he comes over to do when the coach blows the whistle and calls for them to have a brief break.

Steve listens, kneeling to pretend to tie his shoes, subtlety dipping his head in agreement when Billy lists off things he could do better. He does want to thank Billy, but resists, telling himself that he’ll do it later. When he glances up, he can see some of the boys starting to argue, and before the coach can intervene, they’re scuffling.

The coach yells after them and then one of the boys gets pushed to the ground, Billy staring to holler in favour of the fight. Steve thinks they’re done with the tussle but then fallen boy jumps up, _launches_ himself at the other and then gets _thrown_ back down with a dull _thud._

Steve only _just_ notices that the kid has been thrown _through_ Billy, who promptly topples to the ground _clutching_ at his chest.

Thankfully Steve’s horrified expression could be mistaken for his surprise at the fight, until Billy runs for the change room with a pained groan, and Steve follows after him, not really caring when the coach tries to call after him.

His voice is laced with concern as he follows the blonde, trying to keep his volume down but it does escalate when he sees Billy slump against the wall, wincing.

“ _Billy_?”

Billy tries to turn away, his face kind of scrunched up with pain as he flicks his arm to wave Steve off, who had come to crouch beside him, a worried look crossing his features.

“Don’t _fucking touch_ me-..”

Steve flinches back, an angry blush painting his cheeks, frowning.

“Billy? What happened- are you _okay?_ ”

“Just _fuck off_ _Steve,_ you’re _not_ helping-..”

And Steve doesn’t know what to do, huffing and pulling himself to standing, gritting out a _fine, be an asshole then_ , as he stomps off.

...

It’s late afternoon by the time that Steve sees Billy again, the blonde reluctantly peeking his head into Steve’s bedroom to spot the brunette sitting on his bed, scrawling away at some math’s homework.

Billy comes in slowly, a little soured by the fact that Steve is blatantly ignoring him when he takes a seat on the bed.

“Steve I-...”

The brunette doesn’t even glance up, and for the briefest moment Billy panics, worried that he’d _fucked_ something up and Steve couldn’t see him anymore. Steve sighs, lifting his glance.

“What makes you think I want to talk to you, Billy? You’re a fucking _ass_..”

Billy’s fiddling with his hands, relieved that Steve sees. speaks.

“M’ real sorry Steve. Didn’t mean it, I just-..”

It _does_ come as a surprise that Billy’s apologising, he guesses the solitude must be a little humbling for him.

“I just wanted to know what was _wrong_ , Billy. Wanted to _help_..” Steve sets aside his paper and Billy slowly meets his eyes.

“I- Yeah I know and I’m _sorry_..”

Steve mulls over the apology, clicking his tongue softly.

“Tell me what happened.”

Billy sighs, gesturing to Steve.

“I can’t.. I can’t _touch_ people, Steve. And if I do, it _fucking_ _sucks_. It _hurts_ , makes me feel like I’m gonna _die_. It’s like they _tear_ _through_ me- I can’t even describe it..”

All of the anger bleeds from Steve’s face, replaced with a pale flush as his eyes soften.

“Billy I- I didn’t _know_..”

The blonde grits his teeth, rubbing his brow in frustration.

“I know Stevie, I shouldn’t’ve’ yelled, but I just- This is _real_ hard for me. I miss touching. I can’t even beat the shit out of someone anymore..”

Steve offers him a small smile, sighing again and suddenly longing to hold Billy, realisation dawning on him that yeah, _they hadn’t touched_ , and Billy actually _can’t_ make good on all of those filthy promises.

“Hey, I know it probably doesn’t mean a lot, but I’m _here.._ And I hope I can _still_ be good company, _regardless_.”

Billy returns the smile, a soft chuckle finally slipping from his lips as he relaxes.

“You’ll _always_ be good company, Pretty Boy..”

....

It’s barely a few days later when Billy puts that statement to the test.

Steve had returned from school _unbelievably_ pent up from Billy’s _teasing_. Today it’d been during lunch, Steve had made himself comfortable at a table with Nancy and Jonathan, and Billy had sat beside him, looking rather longingly at the food on Steve’s plate. Steve was making light conversation, hardly noticing when Billy had bitten his lips, _watching_ Steve rip the lid from the stupid little cup of chocolate pudding, and lick it clean- admittedly with little grace.

Billy snorts out a chuckle, smirking when Steve met his eyes with a subtle glance.

“Would you lick my cock like that, Pretty Boy?”

Steve chokes on _nothing_ , his spoon clattering on the table when he drops it. Nancy gives him a bit of a peculiar look, quirking a dainty eyebrow.

He’d listened to Billy _describing everything_ , listened to him moaning Steve’s name into his ear, while he sat in stunned silence, eating the _stupid_ _fucking pudding_.

And now, more than anything, he’d hoped Billy would _leave_ _him be_ when he clambered into bed with the hopes of tossing one off.

He slips under the doona and sighs, kicking out of his shorts, nimble hands throwing off his shirt before he trails them down his chest, eyes fluttering closed as he palmed himself. In truth he does spare a thought as to what it would be like to suck Billy’s cock, feel the _weight_ of it between his lips, on his tongue.

His own cock kicks back against his palm at the thought, and he tugs himself out of his underwear, moaning softly as he starts to gently fist his dick, hips arching slightly off the mattress. He squirms, kicking off the blanket so he can shift and rifle through his draws in search of his lube, halfway through contemplating the idea of fingering himself when he notices _Billy_ _leaning_ _against_ _his_ _wall_.

With an exasperated sigh he whines out. “Billy _!_ Can you just, _not_...”

Billy offers a mock pout, grabbing at the hard outline of his own cock through his jeans.

“Come on _Stevie_ , Just wanna _watch_. Was hoping you’d try and open yourself up..”

Steve’s cheeks _sear,_ because _yeah, maybe he was headed that way_ , but now with Billy _staring_ he’s not entirely sure, still coming to terms with being _caught_ _stripping his cock._

“I-.. I don’t.-. Do you _have_ to watch? I just wanna cum...”

Billy takes a seat on the bedside, practically _purring_ as he palmed himself.

“I promise you will, Princess. Let me _help_ , let me tell you how to touch yourself..”

Steve can’t really argue with him when his cock twitches in his grasp, sighing and nodding along weakly, letting out a soft moan as he watched Billy unzip his jeans and reef out his dick.

Billy orders him into position, knees up and thighs apart, flat on his back, slowly starting to rock into his fist at the same Lazy pace as Steve. He sits back between Steve’s thighs, giving just enough room for Steve to work and for him to _watch_ , already salivating at the sight.

“Alright Stevie, want you to hold your cock tighter, fuck into your fist for me. Not too fast, don’t want you coming yet.”

In all honesty, Billy isn’t convinced Steve will last very long at all, being so _needy_ for this all day- Still, it’d be nice to see him stuff himself with fingers before he finishes. He observes Steve do as he’s told, smirking pleasedly.

“Good boy. Wet your fingers, don’t care how you do it. I want them dripping, ready for your ass..”

Steve whimpers softly, fumbling his way around opening the tube and lubing his fingers one handed, before he reluctantly lets go of his cock to moisten _both hands,_ coating them _generously_. He almost feels the need to _show_ Billy, make sure he’s done it properly.

His newly slick hand is quickly back on his cock and he moans, bringing his other hand into view.

“Perfect. You can take it slow, but I want you _finger yourself_. Rub your pretty little hole for me, get your ass nice and _wet_. When you’re ready, press your middle finger _in_..”

He nods, tracing his hand down past his cock, sighing softly as he traced his rim, feeling his ass _twitch_ thanks to the cool lube. He circles a few times moaning sweetly, making sure to meet Billy’s eyes when he sinks his finger in with a soft _fuck._

Billy draws in a breath, swallowing hard.

“ _Fuck_ , you’ve done _this before,_ _haven’t you?_ Did you _think_ of me princess? Did you imagine it was _me_ opening you up? Getting you ready so I could _fuck_ you?”

Steve gives another weak nod, moaning when he started pumping his finger habitually, rather pleased with the way Billy’s composure was getting weaker.

“Always thought of you. Thought of your cock _ruining_ me..”

Billy groans particularly loudly in response, his cock twitching, _leaking_ pre into his fist. He’s also impressed that Steve presses in _another_ finger of his own accord, squirming as he adjusts to the stretch.

“ _God_. You’re doing _so_ good, Princess. Opening up _real_ nice. You can take three when you’re ready..”

Steve dips his head in acknowledgement, writhing on his fingers. It’s going to take a little bit longer to work up to three, so he thrusts and scissors the pair, making the _softest_ noises, starting to pant softly.

Billy just watches, keeps his eyes _fixed_ on Steve while he works, groaning every so often, simply _wishing_ he could press his cock into that wet hole.

“Almost there, think about how _full_ , you’ll be, Sweetheart..”

He’s pushing his luck a little, but in an effort to _please_ Billy, he eases in a third, breath hitching, feeling himself _clamp_ around those fingers. It was _tight_ , and usually he didn’t exceed two on his own.

“ _B-Billy..._ So.. so _full_ for you..”

 _Such sweet fucking torture_ , Steve flushed and panting before him, ass _stuffed_ with his own fingers.

“ _Yeah Sweetheart._ Just imagine my cock in you, _splitting_ you open like this..” He gives himself a rough tug as emphasis, watching Steve’s throat bob, eyes greedy.

“Use those fingers Stevie. Make yourself feel good. Want to watch you cum like this..”

Steve puffs out a soft _hah-,_ slowly starting to move his fingers, tugging his cock a little more insistently to take his mind off the sting. Billy is studying him, watching the way Steve tries to build a pace, how he stretches himself even _more_ each time his fingers press inside. It’s fairly evident that Steve wasn’t _all_ that practiced, maybe he’s only tried this a _handful_ of times, and Billy hums, getting Steve’s attention.

“Position your fingers like this, Princess. Press all the way in- you’ll have to crook them, but then you should find it..”

Billy uses his spare hand to gesture, showing Steve what to do, giving his wrist a flick for emphasis as he watches Steve press his fingers back inside like he was shown. He moans a little as he gets a feel for the slightly _different_ stretch, adjusting his fingers and crooking them, and suddenly he feels a _jolt_ of pleasure and his cock _throbs,_ pre spilling from the slit.

“ _Billy- Holy fuck-..”_

“Yeah Darlin’, that’s what you _need._ You can thank me later..”

It isn’t long before Steve’s soft moans and whimpers turn to babble, Billy’s name tasting wonderful as he milks himself, prodding and teasing- And before he can even voice his pleasure, those long fingers press _beautifully_ inside him and suddenly he’s _coming_ into his hand, over his pale stomach.

Streams of white pool on milky skin, Steve breathing out Billy’s name as he slowly tugs his cock through, pleasure flushed face fixed on the blonde. Billy is close, _so fucking close,_ drinking up the amazing sight before him, while he fucks into his fist, enraptured by the way Steve’s hole flutters around his fingers in aftershock.

Billy _cums,_ Steve’s name escaping through gritted teeth, and to his surprise he paints Steve’s ass and dick with cum, cock twitching in his hand as he watches it trickle down. Steve even lets out a soft moan when he feels it and Billy has never wanted to kiss anyone more in his life.

“ _Fuck- Steve.. Didn’t think I could cum on you... M’ gonna cum on your face next time..”_

He lets out a soft moan at that, shuddering as he withdrew his wet fingers, lips crooking into a smile at the thought of _next time._

“You were _so good_ Billy. Didn’t know it would feel like that. Never been able to cum like this before.”

Billy chuckles, tucking his cock back into his jeans, watching Steve slump into the pillows around him.

“I could _tell_ , Princess. But look at you now- All pretty with my cum on you, tight ass missing your fingers already. Can’t wait to see you do this _again.._ ”

Steve moans again, embarrassment blooming in his cheeks, and he groans out a “ _Billy-”_ when the blonde smirks and licks his lips- God he had a fucking dirty mouth.

“Need to shower. I feel _super_ gross now, it’s getting cold.”

In truth Steve also wanted to busy himself. He’s not afraid to admit that he’s needy, isn’t used to going without some sort of _contact_ after sex. If he has a shower, then he can stop thinking about wanting to _hold_ Billy, can focus instead on cleaning the _cum_ off himself. 

Billy hums, shifting and allowing Steve to stand, who seems a little wobbly on his feet. Steve chuckles to himself, puttering about to get a towel and shampoo.

“ _Fuck._ My legs are like jelly. I’m gonna use the downstairs bathroom, at least I can sit down there..”

Billy does spare a glance to the _very nice_ bathroom Steve has attached to his room and shrugs, deciding that he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to watch Steve shower. He trails behind the brunette, chuckling to himself whenever he caught sight of his long legs wobbling, slinking close behind him.

Steve makes the mistake of turning his head, glancing at Billy to offer him a smile- He loses his footing when he plants a shaky leg to one of the last stairs, _stumbling._

It’s a knee jerk response when Billy grabs Steve by the hips, _touches,_ and stops him from falling further. Steve initially blurts out a quick _thanks Billy,_ before catching the way Billy’s eyes are wide, _fixated_ on how his hands are _planted firmly_ on Steve’s hips.

_Touching._

“I-Is.. is this hurting you?..”

Billy shuffles them down the stairs, his hands not daring to shift away from the skin he’s touching as he shakes his head.

“N-no, no it’s _not-_ I, I’m _touching_ you...”

Steve’s heart is racing and there’s a second when their eyes meet, Billy’s chest heaving as he breathes heavily-

Steve doesn’t really _think_ when he pushes Billy flush against the nearest wall and kisses with everything he has, hungry mouth stealing the weeks of kisses that he’s _owed,_ that Billy _promised him._ The blonde doesn’t protest at all, _gripping_ back at Steve, content to _never_ let go now that he could _feel_ him, keeping Steve pulled flushed as they ravaged each other’s mouths, sucking on tongues, pulling on hair and clothes.

“ _Billy_ , God- Shower, _this way.._ ”

They don’t separate while Steve guides them to the _giant_ bathroom, and whenever Steve has to break the kiss to see where he’s going, open doors or turn on lights, he can count on feeling Billy’s tongue and teeth on his neck. Billy doesn’t even care that he has cum smeared on his clothing when they _partially_ separate for Steve to strip and get the shower going.

Billy’s clothes _weirdly_ disappear when he takes them off and tosses them to the ground, but Steve couldn’t care _less_ when Billy’s now _naked,_ flush with Steve and guiding him under the warm water, lips slotting back together when Steve’s back is to the shower wall.

“Brace yourself, Pretty Boy. We’ve got some _catching up_ to do.”

Steve _couldn’t_ agree more.

...

Steve quickly learnt how it felt to have Billy’s hands _on_ him, quickly learnt that he _never_ wanted it to end.

It’s those thoughts that lead him to his current consideration- _Is it stupid he’s actually considering dating a ghost?_

It’s a much more interesting tangent than his current history class, _that’s_ for sure. And speak of the devil, Billy strides into the room, flashing a smirk at Steve as he takes a seat on the _teacher’s desk_ , completely unnoticed.

He was never far away, and Steve had definitely come to enjoy the invisible company, like he was some sort of weird guardian angel.

 _Okay_. _Maybe not an angel._

Especially since Billy had decided to manifest in nothing but board shorts this morning, miles of tan skin for Steve to ogle at, right up the front of the class.

After all, distracting Steve was one of Billy’s _favourite_ pastimes.

He grins, watching Steve squirm a little and averting his gaze. Steve was _definitely_ still learning how to ignore him, getting beautifully flustered at the slightest provocation. All Billy needs to do is _sit_ here and Steve will work himself up, nearly writhing in his seat.

Trying to convince himself that the worksheet before him was _a lot_ more interesting, he knuckles down and tries to fill in some of the blanks. The next moment, Billy’s voice is a _purr_ in his ear, hot tongue tracing the shell. Steve suppresses a shudder, tapping his pen a little now that he’s stuck on a question.

“Answer is C, Pretty Boy. Weren’t you listening?”

Steve clenches his teeth, stifling a groan and Billy chuckles into his ear. He wants to argue back _so_ badly, but he _can’t_ , having suffered the consequences of causing a scene before, yelling at _nothing_ in the middle of class.

“Mmh.. you’re being boring. We should ditch..”

Billy’s hands come up Steve’s sides and he stiffens as they slide _under_ his shirt. Barley audible, Steve grits out a “ _don’t”_ , worried someone will see his shirt hitching up his side, the weight of Billy’s bare chest nearly crushing against his back.

“Aw _baby_... You’re telling me that you’d rather do _this?_ ” He vaguely gestures to Steve’s work, and then his lips are on Steve’s neck, kissing and sucking.

Steve tries to shrug him off inconspicuously- while nobody saw Billy, it’s possible for them to see what he _does_. Billy doesn’t back off, lips trailing down Steve’s jaw, one of those big hands pinching at a nipple.

Steve keeps his voice as quiet as possible, hissing out the sentence.

“Billy, for fucks sake, can’t you just _wait_..”

Despite his best efforts, a few of his classmates still glance in his direction. Billy shifts- but it’s not in Steve’s favour because he strides around the desk and kneels down, slipping under the desk and between Steve’s legs. Steve nearly snaps his pen in half, willing himself _not_ to glance down- This would _have_ to be one of Billy’s _favourite_ hobbies by now, crawling between Steve’s legs and just mouthing at his cock, _always_ in the most _inappropriate_ places. He feels that hot mouth on him now, through the fabric of his shorts, and is tempted to try and smother him with his thighs- Unfortunately Billy would just _enjoy_ it.

His cock is filling out thanks to Billy’s mouth, knuckles turning white when he grasps at the desk. It looks like he no longer has a choice, calling the teacher over and hastily getting permission to leave for the bathroom.

He stalks off to the gym bathroom- one he knows doesn’t see much traffic, footfalls heavy and he can’t help but quietly scold Billy along the way.

“You’re so goddamn _impatient_ , and you _need_ to be more _careful_! Someone could have _seen_ my shirt move-..”

Billy is stalking behind Steve, just chuckling as he speaks. Steve’s words are definitely falling on deaf ears, because even on the way _to_ the bathroom, Billy grabs at his ass a few times, causing Steve to flinch.

“What I _need_ , is to fuck you Stevie. Fill you up with my _cum_..” Steve winces.

“ _Billy-_ Don’t- you can’t talk to me in the hallway, please shut up-”

Thankfully they’re rounding the corner now and Steve finds a proper shower stall tucked against the back room, away from the communal showers. The thought that this place has now become a _go to_ is a little annoying, the annoyance amplifying a little when he’s _barley_ opened the stall door and Billy’s hands are sliding under the fabric of his shirt. The temptation to close the door on Billy arises- It wouldn’t keep him _out_ of the stall, but to cross through it would piss him off for a moment or so, give Steve a chance to get his wits about him.

That doesn’t seem to be on the agenda when Billy urges him inside, gesturing for the brunette to close up the stall before he presses Steve against the wall, teeth and tongue invading Steve’s mouth.

Billy presses his hips firmly to Steve’s, chuckling softly between hot kisses when pale hands grasp broad shoulders.

“So hard _already_ , Stevie. Bet you’re leakin' too, just from a little _teasing.._ Almost tempted to let you fuck _me_ open with that big cock of yours.. _”_

He’s talking loud and dirty, knows it takes all of Steve’s concentration to stay quiet and remember that he can’t be heard, relishing how _flustered_ it makes him when he says such filthy things in public.

Steve supresses the soft sound he wants to make, cupping a hand over his mouth and shaking his head, gripping tight at that shoulder. Billy has started to peel Steve’s shirt away, licking a strip along his neck. Keeping his voice muffled with his hand, Steve is trying his very best to speak _just_ audibly.

“Can’t- _won’t_ be quiet- if I fuck you Billy-..”

“Awh, you’re sure? Prefer me to pound you senseless instead? Make you my _bitch?_ ”

The faintest whimper slips from Steve’s lips and he feels himself being manhandled into facing the wall, a firm hand pressing down at the small of his back when he _plants_ his _feet_ , palms against the wall. He nods weakly, feeling Billy pull his shorts just over the swell of his ass, the blonde drawing in a keen breath when he cups pale flesh, prying those cheeks apart to admire him.

“Mmh, your ass is _begging_ for it, missed my cock, haven’t you, Pretty Boy?”

Steve nods quickly, bracing against the wall even more and pressing his forehead to the cold cement. He wants to speak, wants to tell Billy to _shut_ the _fuck_ up and _fill_ him. He has to admit, there is a certain appeal to fucking like this in public, the _thrill_ of it, but it’s not as if Billy is the one to suffer the consequences, so he stays quiet.

Billy’s hands mould Steve’s cheeks, he can hear the blonde shifting, and Steve has to bite his tongue when Billy _spits_ , saliva running down the crease of his ass before Billy dives in, hot mouth and _tongue_ lapping at his hole.

Steve squirms a little, sounds wanting to escape _so_ badly, especially when that wicked tongue presses into him, and Steve _remembers_ why he _always_ let’s Billy get his way. Billy licks and prods, squeezing Steve’s ass, and soon enough Steve has to kick out of his shorts, or risk his cock leaking into them even _more_. Billy is eating Steve out greedily, slurping and groaning _obscenely_ as he licked into that wet heat, more spit dribbling down Steve ass and balls.

It’s _filthy_ and Steve has to cup his mouth again, because Billy has decided he’s wet enough for fingers to join tongue, an ample stretch when a pair slip _inside,_ down to the knuckle. He doesn’t give Steve much time before he’s stretching him out, drawing back to spit _again_ , and this time Billy chuckles and watches the slick spit trail down.

“Love eatin' you out, Princess, love to see you _squirm_ on my tongue _and_ cock... Can’t fucking wait to be _inside_ you, feel how _wet_ I’ve made you..”

Billy emphasises his statement with the thrust of his fingers, crooking and rubbing _deliciously_ inside, and Steve can’t help but agree, kind of wishes that Billy would stick that tongue _back_ inside, if only to shut him up. Luckily, Steve gets his wish because Billy’s mouth returns, and his tongue circles Steve’s twitching rim, lapping back into his ass in order to make way for a _third_ finger, that _squelches_ wetly when it fills him.

Now Billy’s giving him a proper _stretch_ , thrusting and scissoring his fingers, Steve doing all that he can _just_ to keep _quiet_. He tries to relax, but Billy knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, exactly _where_ to rub and press those thick fingers, and Steve can’t help it when he trembles, a small moan leaving his lips as Billy massages that _wonderful_ bundle of nerves inside him.

Glancing back, he can _see_ Billy’s thick cock tenting those shorts, and Billy must sense him staring because he tugs them down and kicks out of them. As soon as the clothing disconnects from Billy’s body, it fades into nothing- Something that Steve _still_ doesn’t quite understand, and doesn’t really _care_ to when he gets an eyeful of Billy’s cock, salivating a little when the blonde withdraws his fingers and gives himself a few lazy tugs.

“God _Stevie_. Wish you could see your little hole, _twitching_ and _needy._ You want me so bad, want to be _full_ of me.. What a shame I won’t be able to hear you _beg for it_. I’ll have to fuck you someplace _private_ next, so you can moan like a _slut_ for me..”

Steve’s whole body shakes, his _third_ whimper slipping from his mouth thanks to Billy’s filthy mouth, his abandoned cock dribbling pre when the thick head of Billy’s dick prods at his hole. Billy sinks into him with one fluid thrust, and tears threaten to spill at the sudden stretch it is to accommodate his fat cock. He sighs softly in relief when the blonde pauses, shuddering at the low, greedy moan the Billy lets out now that they were flush.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re always so _tight_ , take my cock _so well_..”

Steve’s own cock kicks again, dripping more pre, and before long he gives his hips an encouraging shake, urging Billy to start moving. Billy groans, firm hands grasping Steve’s hips, staring to rock into him at a _brutal_ pace, the steady clap of flesh meeting flesh filling the room- Steve’s yet to figure out if this is something that can be heard, not that he _cares_ about the answer right now.

It borders on painful, the way Billy grips his hips, fucks into him deep and rough enough to make his legs shake and hands slip, and then Billy’s hand moves, pressing at the small of his back. Steve bows with the movement and it changes Billy’s angle _perfectly_ , and now every drag of that thick cock sends ripples of pleasure through him. His hand stays firm, _holding_ Steve in place, and when Steve tries to arch back, he’s rewarded with the other hand sliding down his back and fisting into brown hair, _tugging_ his head backwards.

Billy _gleams_ , sighing erotically when Steve’s breath hitches, and after that pink tongue darts out, Billy leans over to take Steve’s lips with his own, licking and panting into his mouth. The position is a little uncomfortable with the way Steve’s back has to bend, along with the crane of his neck to return hungry kisses, but the moment Billy’s tongue invades his mouth he actually _moans_ , feeling the familiar heat pooling in his stomach thanks to the tug on his hair and how Billy _humps_ into him with his fat cock.

Steve spares a fraction of concern for the noise he has made, but the thought is gone when Billy _bites_ at his lip, and Steve’s hand trails down to grip his own leaking cock, barley wrapping his fingers around himself when Billy yanks his hair.

“If you touch your dick I’ll _stop_. Want you to cum untouched, want you to cum from my cock _alone_ , Pretty Boy..”

And reluctantly Steve relents, hand sliding back up the wall, barley moaning out a soft “ _Billy_ , _please”_ before he feels that hot tongue pressing between his lips, thick cock _drilling_ into him, rubbing all the right places inside him. Billy groans with acknowledgement into Steve’s mouth and bucks his hips a little _harder_ , a little more deliberately, utterly indulging in how Steve’s hot walls hugged him, gripping at his cock and sucking him in greedily with every thrust.

Wether he realises it or not, Steve is panting now and he’s starting to shudder with each roll of Billy’s hips, dick twitching each time their bodies meet, a thin sheen of sweat coating his body. His hair is starting to stick to his forehead, cheeks flushed red, the colour deepening as his hair is _pulled_ , Steve’s lips desperately chasing the taste of Billy’s mouth.

He’s _so fucking close_ , can feel the pleasure coiling inside him, and feels ready to _explode_. He’s relieved that he doesn’t seem to be the only one, because Billy’s breathing also hitches, hands tug harder and his hips snap faster as he chases his high, _desperate_ to fill the boy below him with all he could.

One _perfect_ drag of Billy’s cock later and Steve is spilling, milky cum leaking from his untouched dick, decorating the floor with each kick, an almost silent cry pouring from his lips. Billy groans loudly, muffling the sounds with a kiss, hips stuttering when Steve’s ass _grips_ him, tight hole fluttering around his cock. Steve _feels_ Billy’s cock twitch where it’s buried _deep_ in him, _feels_ him cum, _moans_ softly around Billy’s tongue as he’s filled.

Billy moans dirty and loud, hips _completely_ flush with Steve’s ass, yanking his hair in order to press a his lips to Steve’s ear.

“Fuckin' _take_ it, Stevie, love how I _fill_ you, love that you’re _brimming with my cum_..”

Steve whines and his legs are threatening to give way any second now, but as usual, Billy keeps Steve stuffed with his cock until he’s soft, and only then can Steve crumple to his knees, panting slowly. Billy kneels beside him, leaning in to kiss him properly now, sweet, slow and soft, nearly tasting how sated Steve was.

“Show me Stevie, show me how I _wrecked_ you, fucked you _so_ full..”

Billy snakes between Steve legs when he parts them, watching as pale hands expose his hole, Billy’s cum _leaking_ from his used rim. He draws in a breath and admires for a moment more, before sliding a pair of fingers inside Steve, who takes it _easily_ thanks to how _thoroughly_ he’d been fucked open. Billy’s rewarded with a soft sound and _more_ cum dribbling out, but Steve starts to squirm from overstimulation when Billy thrusts his fingers gently.

“ _N-no.. too much, Billy..”_

He hums and draws away, kissing Steve again, who is groggily reaching for his shorts and shirt. Billy helps guide him to standing, peppering kisses along Steve neck as best as he can while the brunette tries to dress.

Taking the hint, Billy shrouds himself with clothing nearly instantly. It’s _super_ weird, Steve has only seen it a handful of times, dumbly fixated when Billy’s favourite maroon shirt and tight jeans just _grow_ out of his flesh. In truth he’s very jealous of the skill, especially when he fumbles a little with his shirt.

“You did well at staying quiet, Princess, no one even _noticed_ us..”

Steve sighs softly, coming to terms with the cum leaking out of his ass and the _problem_ that now presents, deciding against putting his shorts on just yet.

“We were lucky..” He maintains a soft whisper, glancing up at the showerhead and debating whether or not he should _clean up_ , even though he didn’t have anything to wash his hair with.

Billy laughs, unable to help playing with Steve’s ass a little, fixated on the pearly trails making their way down milky thighs.

“Can’t you leave my ass alone for _five_ minutes? _God.._ ”

He turns Steve to face him, pressing their lips together, and with another squeeze to his cheeks the brunette resigns to showering, even if just to quell the dull ache that’s settling in his lower back.

“No _fuckin'_ way, _Pretty Boy_..”


End file.
